Oftentimes, it is desirable and sometimes necessary to ascertain the day of the week in which a particular day of a particular year has fallen or will fall in the past or future respectively. Calendar manufacturers oftentimes provide past reference year calendars and future reference year calendars for the immediate preceding and successive years in question. However, in certain instances, it is desirous and necessary to project the day of the week in which a particular day fell, many years into the future or many years into the past. The present invention provides a mechanical assembly for precisely these projections.